Ice Cream Sandwiches
by Missyouneek818
Summary: Elsa tries a cool summer treat. Jelsa FLUFF:)


**Ice Cream Sandwiches**

**Summary: **Jack gives Elsa a special treat she's never heard of before.

A funny fluffy one shot (pure Jelsa goodness!)

Set in the summer

It was a warm sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The sky was blue with a few clouds drifting by here and there nonetheless the people were thriving enjoying the weather going about their daily business.

Jack Frost was seated his chin in his hand bored in front of the grand steps that lead up to his love's childhood home. He recently arrived back from the North Pole to spend time with her but was stopped by a royal guard abruptly halting him from entering the palace. The Queen was currently in a meeting which meant that he had to wait until who knew long until the dignitaries were finished with whatever matter needed to be discussed over the welfare of the economy. … or something like that. As much as he hated waiting he would wait till the end of time for his beloved ice maiden. Ever since then he promised that he would never leave her side, she was even happier with the thought of being in an intimate relationship with someone in her life. She never had to be lonely again. She had her sister Anna, her dear friend and Anna's husband Kristoff and sweet little snowman Olaf where they all were a part of her family. Then there was Jack who loved her like man loved a woman and vice versa.

Suddenly the gates opened up and the object of his affection stepped outside. She was wearing her usual ice blue dress that molded to her slim figure with a slit at the side showing off her long legs as she headed towards him. He noticed her hair was down and not in its usual side braid. Jack smiled preferring it that way, noting how her hair framed her pretty face and brought out her sapphire eyes.

_He inwardly growled at her regal stride when she walked._

"_Those legs" _he thought lecherously

Walking towards her he gave her his lop-sided smirk wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Why hello there, your majesty"

"Jack I missed you!" Elsa beamed showing her radiant smile she only gave him. She locked her arms around his shoulders holding him close. Breaking off the hug she looked up "Have you been waiting out here long? How was your trip?" she questioned

"I missed you too Elsa, and no not too long, the travel here was fine" he said letting go of her waist. "Though you really should give yourself a break sometimes when it comes to those meetings" he said lazily a little bit of his hair falling in his eyes.

"Well I am the Queen, so it's only natural I'm informed about things around here Mr. Frost" she smirked poking him in the nose.

"I know that El, but don't you think you should take a break sometimes?" he asked looking up at the bright blue sky.

Elsa had a thoughtful look on her face for a minute before frowning "It is not really that easy Jack"

The winter spirit also frowned to and felt an uncomfortable chill go down his spine. He immediately dropped the subject not wanting to get either he or Elsa in a down mood.

"Maybe your right… hey you wanna ice cream sandwich?" he asked

The next look she gave him was as if the hair on his head spontaneously combusted.

"what's that?" she asked stopping to face her boyfriend.

"You don't know what an ice cream sandwich is?" he asked bewildered

His answer was when she simply shook her head

"Then what are we waiting for… let's go get some!" he exclaimed as he held her hand and started off in the direction towards town.

"Down there in the village..." the ice maiden began to protest. "I don't know… what if-" a tiny wave of insecurity went through her. She was still getting use to knowing the people who lived in town. All her life as a child she lived in a secluded room away from everything and everyone. As much as she was of royal blood and had anything a girl could want as a princess she was of course not granted with that favour over the fear of her "talent".

Jack understood her hesitance and gave her a warm smile "It'll be fine sweeatheart, don't worry I'll be right there with you, everything will be ok I promise" he whispered

Her heart fluttered at his kind nature, it made him all the more handsome.

Leaning up the ruler kissed his cheek "Thank you Jack…I love you"

"You're welcome my snowflake, I love you too"

After letting Gerda know where she was going Elsa and Jack set off for the village. A lot of townsfolk bowed and greeted their Queen as she walked through the cobble streets.

Elsa smiled wanly being polite and courteous back, Jack on the other hand could tell she was extremely nervous. He held her hand not minding her tight grip from her nerves being over the edge.

"Ok El there it is" he said pointing to an ice cream stand nearby.

She smiled and held his hand as they walked over.

The vendor was a plump sweet old lady who looked about in her sixties with rosy cheeks wearing a light pink apron.

The elder smiled at the couple and greeted them "Good afternoon your highness, Hello Jack"

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement

"Hi Mrs. Nylon! We were wondering if you had anymore ice cream bars left I brought her majesty along with me and she would like to try one" he said

Mrs. Nylon laughed "Why certainly" the woman then turned to Elsa and said "My he's such a gentleman! Careful dear you hang on tightly to this one" she tittered causing the Snow Queen to chuckle.

Mrs. Nylon then went into her cart and took out two medium sized rectangular bars wrapped in white plastic and handed them to Jack.

On the other hand the ruler felt touched by the woman's good nature. Elsa thanked her then reaching into her pocket pull out a few gold coins to pay for their treats.

Mrs. Nylon held up her hand "That's alright dears, you two enjoy it's really no trouble"

"Oh well- uhm thank you very much" Elsa said as she Jack said his 'thanks' and that he would come back another time.

Before bidding her farewell the duo then heard a delightful chatter come up from behind them as they turned. Two children a boy and girl ran up to the cart to greet Mrs. Nylon. They looked like brother and sister. The girl she could tell was at least seven years old at least two years older than the boy who looked about five.

"Hiya! Mrs. Nylon do you have any more ice cream sandwiches left? May we have two please?" asked the little girl, she had blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon holding it in place.

The older woman frowned down at the little girl "I'm sorry Sarah I've already given away my last two bars"

Sarah sulked and turned to her little brother "Ok, Tommy let's go home we can try again tomorrow" she said

The little boy nodded his head sadly following behind his big sister.

Watching everything that went on at the stand, Elsa frowned feeling bad for the kids. Jack however was already one step ahead of her.

"Hey guys wait up" he said catching Sarah's attention.

The girl turned holding her little brother's hand. Her face then broke out into a grin when she recognized the familiar face.

"Hi Jack!" she chirped waving happily walking over to them

Elsa was just about to ask Jack how this little girl knew him then did a double take and decided to remain quiet. Of course being the Guardian of Fun every child in the world knew who he was.

When Sarah noticed Elsa she smiled and bowed politely "Hello your majesty" she said. Nudging her brother the little boy to do the same he did with a slight blush bashful to look up at the beautiful woman.

The Snow Queen giggled, they both were so cute.

"Say hello Tommy it's ok" Sarah urged him

"Hello" he said quietly looking at the floor causing Elsa smiled lovingly at him

Jack grinned "you kids look parched what with this hot sun and all" he began as he handed his ice cream sandwich to Sarah.

"Really?! You mean it?" she asked as she took it from him

The guardian nodded sending her a wink

This prompted Elsa to do the same as she looked down at Tommy with her hand filled with her ice cream treat.

"Here you are" she said gently, he blushed hesitant to take it from her

"Go on sweetie take it" she softly urged

Slowly he took the ice cream from her hand and then did something Elsa wouldn't expect from a village child.

"Thank you Queen Elsa" he said shyly breaking off half of the bar and handing it to her.

Before she could decline his cute and kind gesture he had already placed it in her palm.

Little Sarah smiled grabbing her little brother's hand "By Jack! Bye Queen Elsa! and Thank you once again" she said as they ran down the street

The guardian smiled putting an arm around Elsa's waist watching the kids run off "Well should we be getting back?"

When she didn't answer he rose a brow and looked to see that she had already taken a bite out of the ice cream bar that Tommy gave her.

She licked her lips savoring the sweet chocolate flavour from the brown cookie bits

"How is it?" he asked bemused

Elsa tilted her head and replied simply with "It's … quite delicious"

"Really? you hesitated" Jack smirked

Elsa smirked back "I'm not that much of a sweet person, chocolate was always Anna's favorite not mine"

"You'll always be the sweetest person I know" he grinned

"Why thank you Mr. Frost" she giggled

"Your welcome your majesty" he replied leaning in for a kiss, to which she gladly reciprocated.

That's the end! Let me know what you guys think

I hopefully will be posting more in the future


End file.
